


Invisible Marks, Prominent Markers

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marking, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, cuz I’m a strict bottom Dean girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Just a couple of ways Sam can absolutely wreck Dean, really.Read them tags
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Invisible Marks, Prominent Markers

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Guess I’m posting this one sooner than I’d thought too... my mom always did say I’m like a (weirdly specific yet) problematic engine: I have trouble starting, but once I do, I don’t stop till I’m done  
> ...she probably never would’ve thought it would apply to porn tho, and... let’s keep her oblivious shall we  
> Anyway, i mentioned in the previous bit: working on a wincest coda to the trap and I’m also trying to finish up a piece I started two years ago, so here’s to hoping I’ll have better luck with those. For now, my phone’s at 2% so I’m gonna post this before it dies and I lose all the progress I’ve made  
> Tagging is hard, y’all!

Imagine: Sam fucking Dean from behind, nice, and hard, and rough, and then — grabbing his lips in a searing kiss which Dean just absolutely melts into, giving himself up completely to his little brother, small gasps escaping him but swallowed up by Sam as he punches his hips forward, slamming right into Dean’s prostate—

Stubble is the best, of course, but — dude — baby faced, and freshly shaved, can’t you just imagine Sam licking over that fresh expanse of skin, nibbling and biting, to mark up the places not hidden by hair anymore? Running his tongue over that smooth, delectable skin, before biting his teeth down onto Dean’s jawline, relishing as Dean’s mouth goes slack as he lets out a gasp, fingers scratching at Sam as Sam continues to bite at Deans jawline and run his tongue up his cheek...

So, okay, stubble is amazing on Dean — obviously, haven’t you seen the man? — and all, but. It also means beard burn, and so Sam’s got the stubble that we care about, ‘cause when he pushes Dean’s legs apart and Dean’s of course got his hands in Sam’s hair and Sam’s just pushing, shoving his face in between Dean’s legs even before he’s got them parted far enough, so the insides of his thighs start to tickle before Sam’s settled in as close as close can be, with barely any breathing space but it doesn’t really matter, not when he’s got his nose pressed against Dean’s cock, smelling the essence of who his big brother is, and then his tongue darts forward and licks Dean’s taint, licking up and down and up and tantalizingly  down his perineum so that he starts to taste the essence of who his big brother is as well and Dean can’t take it, he’s always been super sensitive, especially when it’s Sammy, even more so when it’s his little brother who’s got his tongue where no one has ever touched him before — where no one will ever touch him, and so he shoves himself down, unable to resist and of course he’s gonna moan because — that’s Sammy’s beard, those small course hair digging into his sensitive skin, and he can feel every stand of hair imprinting itself on him, and as Sam starts to move his mouth, moves his head back and forth, side to side, Dean’s skin starts to get red with irritation as Sam’s coarse facial hair brushes against the softest of Dean’s skin and Dean’s leg clamps down on the sides of Sam’s head, holding him in place, making sure Sam’ll make it so that Dean’ll be able to feel the burn for days.

But it’s not just Dean, is it? It’s also Sam who’s just as affected too, and by the time Dean is left a quivering mess, and his legs are weak, and the space between them is stinging, Sam could get up and sit on his face as well, make his big brother return the favor, he doesn’t have to want to take Dean’s cock up his ass just ‘cause he wants the same burn, the same stinging sensations between his own legs at his balls and hole — his brother can lick his hole all he wants but there’s no way Dean’s getting in there, not with how impatient and, as Dean would basically sum it up, a ‘goddamn toppy bastard’ Sam is, needing your get his own dick deep inside and mark his brother as his own, that’s how Sam marks Dean and that’s how it’ll always be between them, their little thing — and around his cock and even hipbones after some adjusting, because —

Sam belongs to Dean just as much as Dean belongs to Sam, and they both know it, and they’re both damn well gonna bear each other’s marks with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention: apparently I wrote this back in May 2018 but... for some reason... I never posted this? Till now?


End file.
